


Soaked

by Thoughtful_Fox



Category: Labyrinth (1986)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:02:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27102403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thoughtful_Fox/pseuds/Thoughtful_Fox
Summary: Severly injured in a storm, Jareth takes shelter in young woman's bedroom. Though he ends up getting attached, really attached.
Relationships: Jareth (Labyrinth)/Original Character(s), Jareth (Labyrinth)/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 23





	Soaked

**Author's Note:**

> First fic on here, please go easy one me.

The rain beat down heavy, he could feel the pelits of hail as the storm grew srtonger. _This was a bad idea._ He thought, trying to keep his balance as the wind tried it's best to push him off course. He swayed in the wind, his wings flapping speradically.

She wrapped a blacket around herself, listening to the rain beat down on the world outside. She smiled to herself, remembering the look of pure confusion and frustration on her Aunt's face as she yelled at her to come inside from the rain; threatening to get her husband to drag her off the driveway. It was a common practice of hers, when it rained, to lie on the driveway and just let it soak her through.

The wind finally smacked him into a tree, a sharp and splitting pain shot through his left wing. Seeing the warm glow of light, he flew to it. 

A shadow, then the frantic sound of thumping on her window caused her to stand from her place on the bed. Seeing the familar shape of some sort of bird, she rushed over to her window and opened it.

He landed on her floor, just missing the edge of her wooden desk. Were he not a fae, he might have passed out from the pain. 

Shrugging her blancket off from her shoulders, she knelt down and carefully moved her hands towards the barn owl on her floor "Easy now..." Hearing her voice, he looked up as she genly picked him up, wrapping the blancket around his little form. He flailed his right wing in protest. _Unhand me! Unhand me mortal!_. She gently shushed him "Easy little fella, I'm not gonna hurt you." At this he stopped, deciding it was best no to waste what little energy he had left. 

She placed him on her bed, running back to her open window to close it. Turning around, she paused to look at him, thinking what her next move should be. How does one take care of an owl? She didn't even know what was wrong with him, guss she would have to find out the hard way. She sat down next to him on he bed "Don't suppose you can tell me where you're injured?" She offered, looking him over. He gently proded his left wing with his beak, and she took notice "Your left wing?" He hooted, and she seemed taken a-back for a moment, he could almost see the cogs in her brain turning. Looking over at the window she sighed, looking back at the feathered creature on her bed, she smirked. In a flash, she had grabbed her coat off the back of her door, and was now slipping on her boots, and searching for her bag. Once she found it, she slipped it on and headed towards her window just to the left of her desk. Turing her head to look at the owl, she smiled "I'll be back in a bit, try not to make a fuss." She pushed open the window, making her out, but paused just as she was about to slip out completely, she looked back at he owl one last time "My name's Milana, by the way." Then she was gone.

_Milana. Mil-ana. Milana._

He tested the name on his tongue, smiling to himself.

It must have been 15 minuets at most, but Jareth was falling asleep, until he sound of a window being shut woke him up. Alert, he scanned his surroundings, relaxing when he saw only Milana. She smiled at him, taking her bag off "I'm back, see, not long at all." She grinned, as she placed her bag on the bed next to him. Reaching in, she pulled out some vet wrap tape, and a few bags of seeds and assorted berries. Milana sat down next to him, pulling the tape from it's carboard packaging and laying it on the bed. She looked at him directly in the eyes, a serious expression on her face "Now, I need you to stay as still as possible. This might hurt, but it's nessesary." _Oh no_. He didn't like the way her voice sounded when she was serious. He felt like a child getting scoulded, especially since he was in such a small form. He pecked at the bags of seeds, and Milana smiled. She opened them and poured some in the palm of her hand, he gladly ate them, he'd need the energy. Though he was careful not to nip her hand. While he was eating, she absent-mindedly stroked the top of his head. He looked up at her, a gentle smile rested on her lips as he let her continue petting him. Jareth seemed to lose himself in her gentle eyes. 

He remained as still as possible as she wrapped his wing, letting him sit in her lap. Had he had the energy, he would have transformed back, just to see the look on her face. But he would have to remain in this form a few days, maybe even a week. _Though... that wouldn't be so bad_. He noticed the way Milana stuck her tongue out slightly when she consentrated, and the way her eyes narrowed when she was thinking about something. 

Looking around her room, she searched for something to use as a dish. She remebered the ash trey in her draw, and pulled it out "I'll just go give this a clean." She smiled before leaving for the bathroom, though Jareth noticed a sudden sadness in her eyes. When she returned, she mixed the berries and seeds then offered it to him, placing it onto the bed next to him. He gladly dug in, though paused and looked up when he heard Milana sniffle. She caught his gaze, and gave him a sad smile "That, um, that tray belonged to a... a friend. It's been a while since I've used it." Jareth tilted his head, as Milana covered her mouth to cover the sound of her cries. He nipped at her hand, causing her to smile "Alright, alright, I won't cry any more." He let out a little hoot, before he carried on eating, stopping every once in a while to look over at Milana.

She gazed out of her window absent-mindedly, until a small hoot caught her attention. Smiling, she petted the owl "Quite the handsome little owl, aren't you?" _Yes, I am_. He thought smugly. A yawn caused Milana to pull her hand away from the owl "Time for bed, I think." She rumaged through her draws, until something casued her to pause, Jareth couldn't see from his place on the bed, but she brought it up to her face, holding it tightly. The sadness from earlier returned, but he couldn't do a thing but hoot from the bed.

When Milana woke the next morning, the owl lay beside her. She turned around and squinted at the clock on her bedside table, her eyes ached with that familar feeling one gets after crying. 6:34 AM. Too early, she decided, laying on her back and closing her eyes once more.

Jareth opened his eyes, panicking for a moment until he remebered he situation his was in. Settling back down, he took this moment of peace to gather as much magic as he could. He remembered that Milana told him it would take a couple of weeks for his wing to heal, but magic would speed up that process. So, he gathered up as much as he could without casuing any serious strian upon himself. A loud knocking on Milana's bedroom door caused both of them to jump "Mil, we're going out for a hike with the Hodges. Miss O'neill will be checking in!" Milana let out a frustrated sigh, placing her hand on her forehead "I am 19 years old, I do no need anyone to 'check in' on me!" The woman on the otherside of the door ignored her comment "And don't you dare think you can sneak off that disgusting junkyard!" All frustration fell from Milana's face, replaced with a blank look. 

At the sound of the front door closing, Milana hopped up off her bed in a burst of life, skipping over to her draws and pulling out some clothes. Jareth watched as she gathered her things, it was evident what she was going to do. Placing her bag on the bed, she checked she had all of her things "How do you feel about a little field trip?" She asked him, not bothering to look at him. She finally looked at him when she finished packing her bag, it was a pointed look, causing him to seriously consider her question. He hopped towards her and she carefully picked him up, gently placing him in the remaining space in her bag and sercuring him. 

She climed out her window once again, it was clear to Jareth that she had done this **a lot**.

On their walk, Jareth let himself rest to use the magic he had gathered to heal his wing. He had closed his eyes to focus, upon opening them he found himself in a junkyard. Just as he expected. Milana walked towards a little stone building, it looked to be a large shed, it was removed from the rest of the junkyard, and one had to climb a little to get to it. When they got there, Milana pushed aside the blancket that acted as a front door, and placed her bag by the door. Kneeling down she unhooked the straps and allowed Jareth to get out. Walking over to a thick piece of string, Jareth tried his best to follow her, as she pulled on the string that then pulled back a large piece of blue tarp to reval the back wall. Jareth stopped and took a moment to take it in. It was a large painted portrait of a girl, on the floor a good ten inches away from the wall were candles, most burned completely. It was mural. Milana wondered back over to her bag, pulling out some sprey paints and setting them on the ground next to her. Jareth hooted to get her attention; she looked back at him and smiled fondly "That's Rachel. I'm making a mural in honor of her." Jareth tilted his head. _Why not make it somewhere people can see?._ Milana picked him up and placed him on the couch by the right wall, then went back to and picked up a bottle of blue stray paint, shaking it as she paced infront of the mural.

Jareth watched as she worked. The more he watched her, the more he noticed how her body moved. Her movement was fluid, as she streched and twisted. His mind wondered, it couldn't be helped.

_His hands held tightly on to her waist, this was no ball dance. It was fast, and fierce, full of passion. He drew her in close, close enough to kiss-_

Jareth shook his head. _Stop it! You've just met her, she mortal. But she's kind, and her smile is so precious..._ _Her eyes a storm with pain, and passion._

 _I've never met anyone like her._

Milana stepped back, taking in the mural. Her eyes held that familar ache of a love lost. Howwas she supposted to stay here when everything she stayed for was gone? Dropping the can in her hand, she looked down shaking her head. She had nothing. It had been taken from her. _She_ had been taken from her. 

What kind of world does this?

Wrapping her arms around herself, she doubled over, letting herself fall on to her knees. "Who does this?" She cried, and Jareth watched her helplessly wanting nothing more than to wrap his arms around her and sooth her. And then it dawned on him. 

_She's mourning._

They lost count of how many hours they had been at the junkyard, Milana sat next to Jareth on the couch, stroking the top of his head. She held a box of cigarette in her other hand, debating wither to smoke one or not. Sighing, she stood up and reached into her pocket, pulling out her lighter. Hesitating, she lit the cigarette, breathing it in, then breathing it out. She did that a few more times, before remembering she was being watched. The two stared at each other, before Milana walked out, the blanket swaying at her leave.

Putting out her cigarette, she walked back in silently and began packing her things up. Once again, she gently placing Jareth in her bag and secured him. Before leaving, she hid the packet of cigarettes under the the padding of the couch, and drew the tarp closed. The sky clouded over, and the smell of rain hung in the air, luckly they got home just as the rain started to drizzle. On the way home, Jareth though of ways to raise Milana's dampened mood and came to the conclusion that she just needed some comfort.

Her aunt and uncle weren't home yet, so Milana made herself a sandwich and mix some seeds and berries in a shallow bowl for Jareth. Sitting on her bed, she watched Jareth eat "Should probably give you a name..." Jareth looked up at her. _I have one, it's Jareth._ She smiled to herself "How about... Majesty?" He hooted in approval, casuing her to giggle. Jareth played that noise over and over in his head, _a beautiful sound_ , he thought. For the next couple of hours, Milana told him of the mischief and adventured she had gotten up to during her teens. He noticed she laughed the most when the storys involved Rachel.

Now the two of them listen to music, while lying on her bed, Jareth rested his head on her stomach. Oh, if only he could transform now. For now, he gazed silently upon her as a gently smiled played on her lips, gently tapping her fingers to the beat of the song. The loud thud of a door closing caused Milana to open her eyes, a frown replacing the gentle smile, as she carefully picked up Jareth and place him on the bed. Turning off her music, Milana flashed a forced smile at Jareth as she left her room, leaving the door slightly a-jar. The sound of shouting soon filled the silent air "Ten times Mrs. O'neill called! Ten times!" Milana nodded, unintrested "Yep, I know. No need to say it twice." She muttered "So where have you been all day? You better not have gone to that junkyard, young lady!" She sighed "And if I did? What are you gonna do? I'm legally an adult." Her aunt scoffed "If you're such an adult, tell me why you're redoing college!" She finally snapped back "You know why!" She ran upstairs, refusing to cry infront of that woman. Slamming her door, she stromed over to her desk, pulling out an envalope from one of the draws. Sitting in the chair by her desk, she pulled the content of the envalope out. They were polaroid pictures, smiling she looked through them. Jareth hooted, casuing Milana to look up at him. She relocated to the bed, allowing Jareth to see the photos. Most of them of her and Rachel, or just Rachel. He noticed some of them were taken in that little stone building they were in today, as well as other parts of the junkyard. 

Over next few days, Milana spent her days with Jareth, skipping college and evading her aunt. It was the most fun he had in a while. His wing was healing quiet nicely, and in a couple more days he would be able to transform back... But he wasn't sure he wanted to. Milana was attentive to his injurys, she was gentle with him, gave him special attention that he just knew she hadn't given to anyone in a while. He loved waking up to her peaceful face in the morning, he loved falling asleep in her arms at night. **He loved her**. The way her eyes shone with mischief when she doing something she shouldn't be, or the way the sparkled when she told him storys of her teenage adventures, the way she smelled of rain, paint, and lavender, the way her eyes narrowed when she was in deep thought, the way she bit her lip when she was making a decision, the way she giggle when he woke her up by brushing his feathers against her neck. 

**_He loves her_**.


End file.
